The Summer Paradise Down Fire Street
by no1cares
Summary: Sakura has to spend three weeks with Naruto and his friends at their family lake house. What could go wrong? Well apparently lot of things. "There's too much testosterone in this room!" AU this may be a little Saku-centric. NaruHina, ChoIno, LeeTen.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Summer Paradise Down Fire Street

**Summary:** Sakura has to spend three weeks with Naruto and his friends at their family lake house. What could go wrong? Well apparently lot of things. "There's too much testosterone in this room!" AU this may be a little Saku-centric. NaruHina, ChoIno, LeeTen.

**A/N:** GAAAH! Okay... ((80 For the dates, I didn't place any month. :| hahaha

**Disclaimer:** ain't it obvious already?

* * *

**13**

Friday

_7:30 pm_

It's officially the last day of school. And yes, that means summer.

Today, Naruto told Aunt Kushina that he'd be spending three weeks in the family lake house. But Aunt Kushina won't let him without supervision.

And by supervision, she meant me.

Yup.

Doom is about to befall on moi.

The worst part is my mom actually agreed to it. She said that it'd do me good to have some fun once in a while. I swear, it's just bad being related to Naruto, but spending three weeks with him and his friends? That's plain wrong. I would've made plans with the library earlier if I'd known this was coming.

Anyways, my date with Nancy Drew and the whole edition of the Hardy Boys will have to be postponed. I'm sad right now. I can't believe it. GAAAAHHHHH!

So, yeah, my demise will be pathetic.

-S.H.

* * *

**15**

Sunday

_11:30 am_

The path to doom is a long one.

And very loud.

I swear if Naruto won't stop being a douche this instant, I'm going to go all Kharma on him. Yes, I watch wrestling. And yes, I like Kharma.

Because Naruto hadn't passed his driver's test yet, I'm driving. And he's ruining the leather seats of my brand new red Ford Expidition. My baby! I got it for my birthday last year and I was stoked on driving the bad boy.

"Sakura-chan, are we there yet?"

And the idiocy continues.

I wonder if anyone would notice if he'd go lost in, oh, i don't know, the middle of the street maybe? Hmm... I'm still considering the possibilities.

"Naruto, shut up." I fought the urge to punch him in the nose as he tapped my shoulder.

"Aww, Sakura-chan, if you're still weirded out and bitter when I tried to kiss you when we were thirteen, you don't have to worry now, I have a girlfriend and I'm not too keen on incest."

I was about to lose it.

Oh and yeah, even though we were cousins, he had a crush on me. And I was too freaked out and downright angry at him for trying to kiss me that Christmas when we were thirteen. But when he turned sixteen, some girl named Hyuuga Hinata confessed and they've been dating ever since.

"Why do you have to bring that up, Naruto?" and so, I punch him on the face, knocking him out for several hours.

I feel satisfied.

-S.H.

* * *

**Still 15 **

Sunday

_8:30 pm_

We finally arrived at the lake house. It looks pretty huge considering all the extensions it underwent last summer.

Grandmama Tsunade, who's super rich and always super drunk, made the family summer villa a paradise, when she was sober, of course. But I am not one to dwell on such petty earthly thi- oh my gosh there's an indoor pool! Kyaaah! No, is wrong. Gaaaah! Oh well, might as well enjoy the place while I can.

Narutard's friends haven't arrived yet, so it's just him and I in this huge-ass thing. A few hours after I knocked him out, he woke up thinking he just fell asleep. That moron. I wonder what Hinata saw in him.

Anyway, I was surveying the kitchen, wondering what I needed to buy at the Seven Eleven when I heard this huge crash at the front door.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT NARUTO?" of course, if I really needed to guess, it'd be him. He is as clumsy as... as... the clumsiest thing in the world! Argh!

"Neh, Sakura-chan. Hehehe, it wasn't me! I swear!" he quivered as I stalked menacingly towards him and eyed the broken vase at the same time.

"Shut up you mumbling idiot!" I was about to punch him again when the doorbell rang.

Hmph. Saved by the bell, huh? Well, he's one lucky bastard. But only this time. I swear.

The doorbell rang again. Whoever was behind the door was sure to be Naruto-idiot's guardian angel.

And speak of the devi-ange- gah. It was Hyuuga Hinata.

"Sakura-chan!" she hugged me and I did the same. She finally grew out of her stutter after a few months with Naruto. I mean, as much as I loved the girl, it was getting pretty annoying.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto, finally out of his stupid stupor, came dashing towards the white eyed girl who welcomed him with open arms.

"Naruboki." Hinata giggled as Naruto started planting butterfly kisses on her flushed cheeks.

Okay, so they've completely ignored me and I just shrugged. I was about to leave them alone when that hormonal moron started sucking poor Hina's face.

"DUDE! Keep it R-13! Or something!" and yes, I punched that monkeeeh.

The rest of the day, I was stacking up toilet paper and all the essentials with Hinata while Naruto was uber busy playing his video games. Okay, he got me one time on some game which, I have to say, was pretty damn cool looking on that huge-ass flat screen T.V. we had in the game ro0m.

I rock.

-S.H.

* * *

**17 **

Monday

_7:25 pm_

So today, Naruto's friends finally show up. And, to tell you honestly, I didn't know which was worse, having a bunch of hormonal teenagers in one house, completely, well, not completely, but almost unsupervised or being attracted to one? ... Or two... okay.. maybe four. Or what.

There were a lot of guys in this joint.

There was one, Uchiha Sasuke, the heir to the Uchiha Industries, after his brother, Uchiha Itachi, was denounced. I assumed the guy did some pretty bad ass things. And by the looks of it, Sasuke seemed to be brooding or something. Urgh, I don't know. Who the hell understands these kind of things? All I could say was that, after he sat down, he was glaring at me. What the hell. Weirdo.

And then, there was this Hyuuga Neji. I was surprised when I saw him. He resembled Hinata a lot, HENCE THE FAMILY NAME, but I didn't think it'd be nice if I'd ask him. But then he told me anyways that he was Hina's cousin. He also told me what kind of shampoo he was using. And at that point, I was totally confused. And again. What the hell.

So yeah, and then there was this other boy, Inuzuka Kiba. I swear, minus the looks, you'd mistake him for Naruto. They were like, two peas in a pod. But there was an unlikely fact about Kiba, he smelled like a dog. And yes, you guessed it. What the hell.

And then there's this lazy ass guy, Nara Shikamaru, who's just... so lazy. I mean, the minute he got here, he just went to the living room and made himself comfortable. No 'Hi''s, no 'hello''s. NADA. The hell? Haha, his laziness got to me.

Then there was this other guy, who looked just like Sasuke, but paler. His name was Sai, and he was an artist. And he looked really weird. Not the good kind of weird, but the potentially HOMORAPIST kind of weird. He just kept on smiling, opposing the Uchiha's stoic facade. I was so scared when he smiled that creepy smile at me. The EFFF?

And then there was Aburame Shino, who was totally weird enough to cover 90 percent of his entire face. All I could see was his nose. Oh and he also had a fettish for bugs. Typical. Che. Oh and he had a lot of them in his pocket too. THE HECK!

Okay, so these were the bachelors. There were some guys here who brought with them their girlfriends, like Akamichi Chouji for example.

Never in my entire life have I seen such a perfectly mismatched couple. His girlfriend's name was Yamanaka Ino. While Chouji was (I heard he was sensitive to the word F-A-T) a human of the male species with an abyss for a stomach, Ino was Barbie. 'Nuff said.

There was this other couple too, a guy named Rock Lee, who wore green spandex, which I mentally branded him as a spaz and his girl, Tenten, who had a fetish for knives.

So... yeah. That was the crazy bunch. And I was stuck with them. This is going to be hell.

-S.H.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I WAS BORED TO HELL. So, enjoy :|

* * *

**18**

Tuesday

_8:13 pm _

So, hell commenced today.

And I was effed up really bad. I mean, why would stupid boys, led by Naruto, carry an innocent woman, moi, and throw her off the lake which was conveniently located next to villa. (HA!) Well, there was only one explanation.

They were frickin' stupid, duh? Did I really need to tell you that? Anyway I was too riled up to notice that my clothes, which were soaking wet, had clung on to my body, rather, inappropriately when I got out of the water.

The two stoic bastards, and by that I mean, Sasuke and Neji, glared at me. The nerve!

The lazy ass Nara even took the hassle of opening his eyes just to look.

And don't even get me started on Kiba.

Well, Sai was just smiling. Smiling that creepy smile of his. Holy moley.

Ino, who was my supposed to be self proclaimed 'best friend', just stared and laughed her ass off at the expense of my embarrassment and anger.

So, I kicked her ass. Hard.

After the cleaning myself up in my room and got DRIER clothes, I went downstairs to find a drink.

As I was scavenging for anything to really drink, besides water and all that alcohol, while cursing Naruto to the depths of hell, a shadow crept over me.

At first I was like, "HOOOOLLLLYYYY SHHIIIII-"

But then I looked at who the hand belonged to, my face turned VERMILION.

Not with embarrassment, mind you.

But anger.

"What do you want?" I gritted my teeth.

"Hn." Uchiha Sasuke, is there any other word your vocabulary besides, 'HN' and 'AA'? Though I doubt they're real words. He's gonna sound like a caveman if this goes on.

"Is your brain as primitive as your vocabulary? I asked you, what do you want? OR are you just going deaf?" I slammed my hand on the counter next to me.

"Hn."

And just like his ancestors, he dragged me, harshly, towards the game room. And all I saw were the bachelors.

Yeah. No girls in sight.

It was like being in that show... what do you call it.?.. Ah! The Bachelorette. With all these pretty guys here I-

Wait, did I just say pretty?

Ha!

Anyway, they were all wearing next to nothing and stared at me like I was some peice of meat or something. A hot peice of meat, at that.

But then, as I looked closer into their eyes, I was sure they weren't looking at my face, but my body. And then I realized it was cause of my clothes.

Or lack thereof.

Gosh, I keep forgetting I was living with BOYS.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god!" I was dying on the inside.

And then one bastard decided to laugh.

"That's what you'll be screaming once you're finally under me on my bed tonight." Sure. Way to hit on a girl. Scratch that- woman.

"Really, Uchiha? Is that the best you can come up with?"

"That won't be the only thing up when you and I GET IT ON, SAKURA!" the idiotic Kiba screamed from across the room as he smirked at me.

I only grimmaced.

"Okay. Stop this, this instant." I immediately went from denser than lead bitch to full on mother mode.

"There's too much testosterone in this room!" Okay, not what you'd expect a maternal figure would say. But I just couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you guys really want?"

"YOU!" They all said in unison.

And at that moment all I could say was, "Well, fuck."

So I ran out of the room and locked myself up in mine.

"What a bunch of weirdos.

-S.H.

* * *

**21 **

Friday

_9:00 pm _

It's been three days since the whole game room fiasco.

To tell you honestly, there was nothing really new that happened during those three frickin' days.

Well, except, the loud moans of THREE WHOREMOANAL (see that? HA!) couples who couldn't wait till MARRIAGE! God, couldn't they just... urgh. Ew.

So they kept me up. For three straight days. FUCK.

In the end, I'd wake up at night and sleep during the day. That's why I'm sick today.

I'm fuckin' sick because of all the SEX! What lame ass reason is that for being sick?

Well, the couples were sorry though, except Ino, who thought I should do it too. Maybe have a threesome... or something with all those available guys in the area.

Like I'd stoop that LOW.

I gave her my middle finger which she brushed off lightly.

"Puh-lease, it's not like there aren't any advantages of being sick." Ino stuck her tongue out.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" the other dumb blonde piped up.

"Gosh, Naruto, can't you keep it down for a while?" I hissed and he smiled at me apologetically.

So, Ino continued her annoying tale about sick sex or whoknowswhatitwas while I silently drifted of to dreamland.

Luckily someone had the heart to shut the blonde up when I heard nothing.

NOTHING!

HOOP DE DA! I COULD HEAR NOTHING.

I was secretly worried though if I was going deaf. Ah, who cares? HAHA!

Just then my EFFIN luck ran out when I heard footsteps. Loud ones at that.

"WHAT IN FUCKING HELL ARE YOU FUCKING DOING?"

Whoah, there were a lot of fucks in that sentence as opposed to the amount of fucks I'd actually give at the explanation.

So anyway, I stared at the intruder with every intent to kill.

"Neji."

"Hn."

GOD, WHAT IS IT WITH UCHIHA AND HYUUGA AND THEIR VOCABULARY?

At least it wasn't Sai who crept up on me.

So, Neji was all, "Sakura, I'm sorry." And I really couldn't give a fuck. I was SICK goddamit.

"Yeah, yeah. Get the hell away from me." I could see him smile a little and stalked away.

I woke up two minutes after for a glass of water, when I saw my underwear closet open. Oh and missing underwear.

Great.

Perverts.

-S.H.

* * *

**TBC FER REALS**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Do review as many times as you CAN! It motivates me. :| PLEEEEEEEEEAAAASE. Just kiddin' HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I DO THIS FOR FUN.

SO I noticed that there wasn't much ROMANCE here yet, and just Sakura ranting about all the other characters, well, what the hell. HAHAHAHA yeah, I think I'll make the Romance-y part next or something. WHICH CHARACTER DO YA WANT TO READ tryna woo Sakura a little successfully?

REVIEW AND I WILL MAKE YOUR WISHES COME TRUUUUEEEEE FOR FREEEEEEEEEEEEEE :D

no reads the shit here, I sure as hell don't.

* * *

**22**

Saturday

_10:30 pm _

Yeah, I know it's late, but I just couldn't resist.

Anyway, I'm okay now.

And things are just dandy.

Not.

Who says dandy?

I just did.

HA! See what I did there? No? Well that makes two of us.

So... yeah, this morning I was up, finally feeling healthy enough to stand up properly, and I, unfortunately, made the irrational decision to go where lawless elements were currently present.

Downstairs.

Honestly, even if I did only knew them for a couple of days now, I was half expecting a little, "We're glad you're okay now." or "Yay! You're looking great!"

Instead of the inevitable, "HOLY MAMA, YOU LOOK HORRIBLE!" and the occassional, "Thank God you're here, we hadn't had breakfast yet." and this coming from Naruto who was eating his THIRD ramen. THIRD I TELL YA! THIRD!

So ya get the picture now?

Huh.

Anyway, no one had the decency to at least TRY to make EDIBLE food. Even Hinata! I was really hoping I'd get at least ONE GIRL on my side, but noooo, I had to be on some none existent side where not one of these hormonal monkeys would even dare to join.

Heck I don't even think they know it exists!

Heck I don't even think it exists!

Argh, a few days in this hell hole and I'm already questioning my sanity.

Uh huh. So I just let them abuse me for a little while. Can't help it, I'm IMPLOSIVE.

And by that, I'm referring to the two kinds of angry people. Explosive and implosive. The latter was much more like me.

For now, that is.

So, I was cooking these delicious eggs when all of a sudden some moron decided to creep his, (oh I knew it was a guy, his thingy was poking my back, and it was larger than life... ew) hands on my waist and decided to fondle with my apron.

THAT SONOFABITCH!

I do hope you read that as one word, with the anger and intensity, minus the unnattractive angry face real people usually make.

HA! again.

Anyway, I did what I could only do at that time... hitting him dead on the face with the pan, which was burning hot at that time.

Surprisingly, the eggs fell on to the stupid people's platters. Said people were unappreciative enough to eat without me and even had the nerve to eat mine and ask for more.

DOUCHEBAGS!

My eyes twitched when I heard someone groan beside me. Ah, the creeper himself, Inuzuka.

"What the hell were you doing, bitch?" HAHAHAHAHA GET IT? He's a dog and I just ... gaah, you get it.

"I was.. I was... owww..." I guess I hit him pretty hard.

"He was trying to boob grab you, Sakura." Shikamaru delightfully opened his smart-ass mouth. Kiba's fate was sealed.

And he owed it to one NARA SHIKAMARU.

BOO YA.

Kickass time.

So I did.

Kick his ass, I mean.

Kiba's ass.

Kiba's fine a-

what.

It must be the sickness talking. Hahaha

Anyway, I was in the garden after breakfast. They say the fresh air was a really nice for recuperating, but then, a girl with my luck, fresh air just might not do the trick.

Maybe the air that was just too fresh.

Okay, it's too embarrassing to admit, but I WILL OKAY? Damnit.

As I stepped forward and attempted to breathe in the lovely scent of black orchids, something offensive intruded my nasal cavity.

Yup, you guessed it. FLATULENCE.

God, could this vacation... wait, no, scratch that, slavecation. Yeah, that's more like it. Could this slavecation be more STUPID?

And in vain, I got my answer through a frisbee on the forehead. Yes.

I woke up on the patio, lying comfortably on the hammock, with Shikamaru sitting next to me, watching intently.

I think that was the most strenuous activity he's ever done since... well, ever.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"I did."

Oh, yes he did. And what a great shot he got with that expensive dslr he obviously paid with his hard earned money.

Too bad I threw it on the lake.

Poor camera.

I was expecting a cry or something but he just twitched his eye at me and simply grunted.

Ah, another rich arrogant ass.

I involuntarily rubbed my forehead. It was throbbing.

"You were hit by a frisbee."

"I know. I didn't frickin' have amnesia."

Okay, maybe I was too harsh. Or maybe I was just PMS-ing.

Let's go with the second one.

"At least you're not bleeding."

No... not yet.

HAHAHAHA

How disturbing.

HAHAHA!

"Ow, you'd think my forehead wasn't huge enough."

"It's not huge." he stated, almost seriously. I couldn't really tell accurately though, I was busy concentrating on the pain.

"Oh, in case YOU were the one with the AMNESIA, didn't YOU just say that my forehead was used as a practice target for the military's next weapon research, the K.O. frisbee?" I wittingly replied.

HA! Take that!

You're not the only smartass here, smartass!

"How troublesome..."

"Why, yes. Yes I am."

"Heh, you really are interesting, Sakura."

I eyed him as he smirked at me. What was he up to?

"Interesting enough for you to get your lazy ass up and actually DO stuff?" I didn't like the way he was smirking.

"Like you?"

WHAT THE HELL DUDE? DO YOU THINK I'M SOME SLUTTY WHORE THAT WOULD FREELY THROW HERSELF ON ANY RANDOM GUY AND OPEN THE DOOR BETWEEN HER LEGS?

"Fuck you." I stormed off.

Just when I thought stupid people were out of my way, for once, I learned that some things don't always go the way you want them to.

"!" Okay, now I'm really hellbent on killing mode.

Why must I be surrounded by stupidity?

I swear there must be some form of higher being out there that hates me enough to torture me with my number one nemisis, idiocy.

"WHAT NOW RETARD?"

Ah, it was Kiba again.

And he just ran straight at me and landed his face, inconveniently for me, but the other way around for him, between my BOOBS.

Che. Finally gotten what he wanted. Huh.

But I just gave him what he deserved.

I kneed him on his family jewels.

That's right baby! You got what was coming to you, you MOTHERFUCKEEEEEER!

I think I swear too much, yeah, too unhealthy.

Nah.

HAHA The rest of the day, I was hiding from Sasuke and Neji and their weird game of glare at the pink haired WOMAN intensely until she crumbles into submission and finally burst into anger so you could get turned on and finally jack off on the corner of your bed.

Ah.

What a nice way to spend your Saturdays, doncha think?

-S.H.

* * *

**26**

Wednesday

_8:47 pm _

I couldn't help but not notice Sai.

And that was it.

He was missing.

If I could recall properly, the last time I saw him was that incident in the game room. No sign of him anywhere after that.

I wonder where the creeper went.

Maybe he left, for good, because he was too out of place or something. I hope.

Ah never mind. No need to worry about trivial things such as an idiot's existance.

But then, what if he was still in the house?

Holy Fu-

"Boo!" I was in the living room, reading the latest Reader's Digest when the creeper decided to end his life.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING DOING FUCKING SNEAKING THE FUCK AROUND YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE."

Well fuck.

"Calm down, Sakura." he smiled that creepy smile again.

"How the fuck can I calm the fuck down when I fucking know you fucking exist?" I threw my book at him.

"Well, for starters, you could stop cussing. It's really bad for your health." Bad for my health? BAD FOR MY

HEALTH? BAD FOR MY- WHY YOOOOUUU-

Wait. This was what they wanted. Even though his facial expressions were quite the opposite, I knew that he was just like those pathetic excuses for men.

They just wanna see me riled up, it turns them on!

Well, if you wanna play that game, sissy boys, then I guess I'll go win this sonofabitch.

"I-I guess you're right."

Ha! Take that!

He was shocked for a moment, but then his eyes went to it's normal creepiness and smiled that fuckingly disturbing smile again.

"Okay, see you later, Sa-ku-ra."

Oh god, what have I done?

These horny bastards get turned on with whatever I do.

I'm totally screwed to the deepest pits of hell.

-S.H.

* * *

**TBC BISHIES. **

IthinkIsweartoomuch.

NAH.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** uuuuurrrggghhh

* * *

**30**

Saturday

_10:32 pm _

HI.

It turned out that I was just really PMS-ing and I had my period three days ago.

OKAY! I KNOW! TOO MUCH INFORMATION.

So yeah, the boys got the picture and finally left me alone for those three days. I was really thankfull.

That was, until they figured out something I never really wanted them to know.

And that was I'd get really, I mean, REALLY HORNY after my period. And I'm done for.

So yeah, I was cravin' for some action. But, okay, no butts. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA like hell no.

So, I was cleaning up the kitchen and the living room which became really really really really really really really really diiiiirty.

No one had the mind to AT LEAST throw the beers out from last week. LAST WEEK! Of course, I HAD to be the ONLY responsible one here.

Tch.

Anyway, as I was cleaning, I noticed Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga standing side by side opposite of me.

"What are you guys standing there for?"

Really, I was starting to get pissed off with them just standing there and doing nothing while I tiresomely put all of my energy in cleaning up their shit.

"We wanted to help out."

Seriously, I was taken aback at their answers. This ass-y princes of the dick kingdom, finally doing something civil?

"Okay, fine." they caught me off guard for a second, but then I saw them smirk.

"What the fuck are you on about?"

I pointed an accusing finger at them as they attempted to pick up the garbage with their faces still in that bastardy expression.

"What ever do you mean?" Neji replied as he raised a brow at me.

"Yeah, Sakura. We just really wanted to help."

"Hn." Okay, they got to me.

"Fine."

I gave them an annoyed look before I 'hmphed' and focused on the cleaning.

As I was picking up one severed empty can of beer, I was strangely hit by a crumpled paper. Much to my chagrin, it came from Uchiha's direction.

"What the hell, Uchi-"

I stopped dead on my words as I notice him smile at me. Seriously. He was smiling and it wasn't creepy.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE SMILING ABOUT? AND WHY DOES THIS MAKE ME WANT TO DO HIM SO BAD?

Wait, was it even possible? Or was I just imagining? I should really go to the doctors... Or maybe they should go to the doctors...

Uchiha + Emotions (besides anger) = ?

"Sa-ku-ra."

Oh my gaaaaaaahhhhdddd, is this actually turning me ON? And the answer was yes.

"S-Sasuke..." did I really just stutter?

HOW PATHETIC OF ME.

That moment, I was sure it came from one of those cliche love stories Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were always fussing about.

"I-I..."

And then he laughed.

WHAT THE HELL WAS HE ON ABOUT?

"Sakura," I turned to Neji.

And holy shit, he was smiling too.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON?

"Are you guys high or something?" I asked them as I placed a hand on my hip.

"Well, if you're the drug, I'm definitely high just by lookin' at ya." Sasuke stated cooly as he placed a hand on his hip and ran the other through his hair.

"He's right. Definitely high." Neji placed his hands on his pockets and smirked.

"Oh-kay." I rolled my eyes at them.

Oh, I definitely knew what they want.

"YOU GUYS JUST WANT ME TO JOIN YOUR THREESOME, DONTCHA?"

"S-Sakura, that's not-"

"WELL, I'M SORRY TO DISAPPOINT YA, BUT I AIN'T INTERESTED!"

"No, wait, Sakura-"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR- wait a minute," Then I realized what they were doing.

Nothing.

They just stood there with worried expressions while I went on and on about nonsense.

"What were you-"

"We were trying to tell you that we don't want to do a threesome-"

"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T WANT TO GET SEXY MOI UNDER YOU GUYS? YA DON'T WANT ALL'A'DIS DOIN' SEXY TIME WIDYA? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Sakura, if you could just shut up for one second."

Oh Uchiha did not.

He did.

I let it go, sensing that there was nothing really important to argue about.

"Okay, now what Uchiha and I were trying to do was to apologize."

"With smiles?"

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Fine!" I sighed in defeat as they smirked at me once more.

I was getting that familiar butterflies in your stomach feeling when I saw the way they looked at me.

Sure, I saw a hint of lust in their eyes, but there was nothing really like it.

It was...

It was...

It was...awkward.

So yeah, that's what happened at the EARLIER part of the day.

What happened in the indoor pool was another thing...

Okay, so here's what happened with that other thing.

As I was taking a dip in the lukewarm waters of our indoor pool, a huge splash of water could be seen opposite from me.

Ah, it was Kiba and Shikamaru.. AND Sai.

I was really thankful that the only person who wasn't trying to do me was Shino.

Come to think of it... where was he ?...

Ah, trivial matters.

"Sakura!" Sai called out, I noticed he wasn't smiling creepily anymore.

AND THAT WAS SUCH A relief.

Pheew

Anyway, I raised a brow at them as they stared.

"Sakura," Kiba doggy paddled towards me while Shikamaru and Sai just walked around the pool.

"What do you guys want now?"

"We're here to tell you that we're really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry."

And I saw the look in Kiba's eyes.

I knew he meant it.

If he was just like Naruto, then I knew he was sincere.

And then I turned to face Shikamaru and Sai who didn't look as apologetic as Kiba, but was as looked really sincere in their own league.

"Okay. I-It's.. fine."

I let my guard down for a second and Kiba tried to lick my cheek.

Just as I was about to punch him in the gut, Shikamaru and Sai were already on him, in the water, trying to drown him.

"Okay, see ya guys later." I walked out of there as fast as I could.

Heck, if Kiba was gonna die there, I sure as hell don't want to see that.

Although, what a poor boy, if he ever dies there, he'll be devastated, not getting to taste moi, ever.

I was really getting vainer by the second.

Gah.

-S.H.

* * *

**A/N: **Dats it for now. ya. HAHAHAHA


End file.
